warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Ability Duration
Ability Duration linearly affects the duration of many Warframe abilities. Increased Ability Duration usually extends the length of time that an ability is active, but there are some unorthodox or otherwise counter-intuitive interactions the stat gives: for example, the maximum amount of charges for increases as a factor of added Ability Duration. There are some instances where negative Ability Duration is desirable, usually because it speeds up periodic effects like 's or 's when augmented with . All Warframes have a base stat of 100% Ability Duration. : Base Ability Duration Ability Duration bonus}} The remaining duration of an ability is displayed on the ability's icon in the bottom right corner as a number with two places. Hence, if the remaining duration of an ability is greater than 10 seconds, it displays to the nearest second. If the duration is less than 10 seconds, it displays down to the nearest tenth of a second. Energy Drain for Toggled Abilities There are abilities like 's or 's which last for an indefinite amount of time but drain energy with each passing tick until canceled or if no energy remains. As of , Ability Duration affects the energy drain for these abilities: if, for example, an ability normally has an energy drain of 1.0 energy per second, at 200% Ability Duration that ability would drain a point of energy every 2.0 seconds - resulting in a total of 0.5 energy per second drain. Drain Rate Ability Duration}} *The Drain Rate is the amount of energy that gets drained per second. *When energy drain is less than about 10 per second, energy will be drained once per tick, and the time between ticks will depend on the drain rate. For example, with an ability that drains 2.5 energy per second, the game will actually consume 1 energy every 0.4 seconds. It is unknown what the minimum time is between ticks (for especially high drain rates). *This mechanism behaves essentially opposite of how Ability Efficiency affects the cost of abilities. *Without any other mods to compensate for the reduced Duration, a "High Strength and High Efficiency" build - achieved by slotting a maxed (+99% Strength, -55% Efficiency), a maxed (+60% Efficiency, -60% Duration), a maxed (+55% Strength, -27.5% Duration), and a maxed (+30% Efficiency) - will have a very high energy drain. *The resulting Duration penalty is -87.5%, leaving a Duration stat of only 12.5%, which results in a penalty of 800% before calculating efficiency. At 135% efficiency, this results in a final 520% penalty. : Base rate (100% - 35%) 0.125 Base rate 5.2}} *If efficiency mods are not included in the build, then the resulting increase is even greater: a massive 762% (without Streamline), 1000% (without Fleeting Expertise), or 1240% (without either). Because energy drain is also affected by Ability Efficiency, the chart to the right can be consulted to determine a Warframe ability's real energy drain per second. User blog - 17.5 Duration & Drain *Note that using with adds up to 90% total Ability Efficiency. The maximum final efficiency is 75% - the extra 15% efficiency can be used to compensate for a low Ability Duration. At 90% efficiency, this means that using 40% Ability Duration will still reach the maximum 75% Ability Efficiency. *Using the combination above with certain arcane helmets or Focus abilities, it is possible to reach 100% or higher efficiency before factoring in Ability Duration. This will result in a 75% final efficiency, regardless of the value of Ability Duration. Similar to Ability Strength, energy drain is calculated when the ability is first used. If something later changes the value of Ability Efficiency or Ability Duration, it will not affect energy drain unless the ability is re-cast. Cooldowns Most abilities do not have a "cooldown" period, which is a mechanic in many similar games that disallow a player from recasting the same ability too frequently. However, abilities in WARFRAME can often instead prevent you from recasting while the first instance is still active. Hence, if you have an ability that lasts 5 seconds long, you can only cast it once every five seconds. If you extend its duration to 8 seconds, you will not be able to cast it more frequently than once every eight seconds. This increase in uptime can be undesirable for certain abilities, such as , which can be used as an on-demand stun. Modifiers Modifiers combine additively to the Ability Duration stat. : Ability Duration + Modifier 1 + Modifier 2 + Modifier 3 + ...}} Mods , , , and can each be equipped to increase Ability Duration. Note that as a primed mod, Primed Continuity cannot be equipped simultaneously with Continuity on the same Warframe. and both reduce duration of abilities. - Decrease = FleetingExpertiseModU145.png|link=Fleeting Expertise TransientFortitude.png|link=Transient Fortitude }} Arcane Helmets Arcane helmets can also reduce (or increase) ability durations. The following helmets affect Ability Duration: TrinityAuraHelm.png|link=Trinity Aura Helmet#Arcane Variant|Trinity Aura Helmet VoltSeries3Helmet.png|link=Volt Pulse Helmet#Arcane Variant|Volt Pulse Helmet SarynSeries3Helmet.png|link=Saryn Chlora Helmet#Arcane Variant|Saryn Chlora Helmet VaubanSeries3Helmet.png|link=Vauban Gambit Helmet#Arcane Variant|Vauban Gambit Helmet References Patch History *Duration Mods now have an effect on toggled Abilities. **For example: Mods that added 100% duration will make a 10 Energy drain become a 5 Energy drain. **The minimum energy cost of an Ability cannot go below 25% of the base cost. }} es:Duración de habilidades Category:Mechanics